


Worthy

by Anonymous



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Kind Of? He's Sucking Off A Strap-On, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Power Play, Praise Kink, Service Submission, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jinny wants a new toy. Joseph just wants to be worthy.
Relationships: Jinny (Professional Wrestling)/Joseph Conners
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Worthy

Jinny ran a hand through Joseph’s hair. It felt so much better washed and dried and trimmed to get rid of those horrible split ends. All things considered, Joseph cleaned up quite well. She spread her legs a little and smiled when she heard Joseph inhale softly. She knew what he wanted, but she wasn’t going to give it to him that easily.

“Don’t you feel better now you’re all cleaned up?” she asked, stroking his face. He swallowed thickly.

“Yes,” he said softly. Jinny slapped his hip, earning a quiet noise of surprise.

“Address me properly.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Joseph corrected himself, and Jinny smiled.

“That’s it.” She leaned over to the nightstand and retrieved the strap-on. It was brand new, bought just that morning. She’d dropped a fair amount of money on it, naturally; she wouldn’t have been caught dead buying anything cheap, regardless of whether it was clothes, make-up or even sex toys. She held it to Joseph’s thin lips. “Suck it. Get it nice and wet.”

And Joseph was so good, so good for her, he did exactly what he was told without a moment’s hesitation. He took the dildo in his mouth and sucked it eagerly, bobbing his head up and down the length, his tongue working over the shaft. As Jinny watched, he slid his lips as far down the silicone cock as they would presumably go, and his eyes began to water, and she found herself thinking about it sliding down his throat. She bit her lip as she felt her pussy tingling at the thought.

“You’re good at this,” she smiled. “Have you done this before? On your knees in the locker room with someone’s big hard cock in your mouth?”

Joseph whimpered softly around the strap-on. Jinny slapped him again—this time, a short sharp strike on his arse. He jumped. “Answer me.”

He pulled his mouth off the toy. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Maybe I should watch sometime.” She pushed the strap-on back into his mouth and he took it without complaint. She could feel him getting hard against her thigh. In some ways, this was her favourite part—getting to feel them out, find out what made them go weak and pliant and soft. And she was remarkably good at it. She briefly thought about reaching down to give his cock a few quick strokes, but decided against it. He was going to have to work for that.

Once she’d had her fill of watching him eagerly fellating the toy, she pulled it out of his mouth. “On all fours now,” she said softly.

“Yes, Mistress.” Oh, so eager to please. It was almost adorable. Thoughts of the cage drifted briefly through Jinny’s mind, and she tucked them away for later use. She didn’t want to throw him into the proverbial deep end. There was an art to these things, a certain finesse. This was just a good starting point.

Joseph was not the prettiest man in the world, from either the front or the back, but she had certainly seen worse. Nice body, decent arse. And she knew he looked good with a cock in his mouth, which was always promising. She picked the lube up and drizzled a healthy amount over her fingers before pressing the first one into his hole. She had trimmed her nails, naturally—the last thing she needed was the old man having a go at her for giving one of the men’s division internal bleeding. There wasn’t much of a reaction at first, but then she re-angled her finger and hit just the right spot, and Joseph made a strangled little noise and pitched forward slightly.

“You’ve done this before too, haven’t you?” she purred. Joseph whimpered and nodded. She didn’t make him say it this time—that would’ve been too cruel. She pushed another finger in and let him adjust to it before beginning to move them both. He was making noise now, soft and low, broken by the occasional grunt or gasp. Jinny smiled to herself. She’d picked well. All the bravado and swagger about being worthy, it was all just a cover; things like that tended to be. Underneath it was a man yearning for direction and security and discipline, and what a lucky boy he was to have found someone so willing to provide those things. Once he was ready, she picked the strap-on up and fastened it around her waist. She’d been looking forward to this part the most, so curious to see how he would react to it. She wondered, briefly, if he was the loud type or not.

She pressed the head in and was rewarded with a quiet ‘ _fuck!_ ’. She kept pushing until the toy was fully sheathed inside of him. Below her, he had collapsed slightly, his arms folded on the bed in front of him and his forehead resting on them. She could hear his breathing, slow and deep and methodical.

“Are you alright?” she asked gently, stroking his back.

“Y-yes, Mistress. It…” He was cut off by a groan. “It just feels weird.”

“You’ll get used to it in a minute. Tell me your safeword again, Joseph.”

He told her.

“And you promise you’ll use it if it gets too much, won’t you?”

“I will, Mistress.” He took a deep breath. “I-I think I’m used to it now, Mistress.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes please, Mistress.”

She pulled out until the toy was barely inside him anymore, then pushed back in, and kept going until her hips were rocking steadily against his arse. He was taking it so well, not even trying to touch himself, and he’d been so good for her all evening…Jinny wrapped his hair around her hand and pulled gently. Yes, it was time to give him what he wanted. What he needed. She leaned down so she was as close to his ear as possible and whispered: “Good boy, Joseph.”

The reaction, if not huge, was nonetheless evident. Joseph’s back arched and he let out a whimpering groan. “Thank you, Mistress,” he gasped.

“Mm.” She pressed a kiss to the space between his shoulders and then pulled back, letting go of his hair. “Such a good boy. So obedient.”

“Please, Mistress, I—” Joseph was cut off by a cry of pleasure, and all he managed to get out was: “More.”

“More what, Joseph?”

She slammed into him and he whined. “I can’t—I don’t know how—”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Please tell me I’m good,” he blurted out. “Tell me I’m a good boy again, Mistress, please.”

“You _are_ a good boy,” Jinny cooed, stroking his hair. “You’re a very, very good boy, Joseph.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

Jinny kept going, feeding him a constant stream of praise, delighting in the way he moaned and twitched and rutted against the air. She could tell how badly he wanted to touch himself. In a rare moment of mercy, she decided to throw him another bone.

“If you’re _very_ good, I’ll let you cum when I’m finished.”

“I’ll be good, Mistress, I promise I’ll be good,” Joseph babbled. Jinny shushed him.

“I know you’ll be good. You always are, aren’t you?”

Jinny briefly pulled out so she could flip Joseph onto his front, then pushed back in. There was sweat beading on his forehead now and his cock was hard and flushed. She kept fucking him until she could tell he was getting dangerously close to coming untouched, at which point she pulled out, unfastening the strap and discarding it. She reached down and rubbed her clit before sliding a few fingers inside her pussy, then held them to Joseph’s mouth. He sucked them eagerly, his tongue swiping greedily over them.

“Good boy.” She briefly pinched one of his nipples, then climbed further up the bed and parked herself on his face. Without even having to be told, he began licking, his tongue probing and flicking in all the right places. Jinny allowed herself a moan and her hands closed on the headboard. She was determined not to make too much noise, not because she was worried about disturbing the neighbours—Kay Lee was in the room next to hers, and not only did Kay Lee know to hold her tongue when it was needed, Jinny didn’t particularly care if people heard what she got up to—but because she was damned if she’d let herself lose control. Joseph could make as much noise as he liked. It was rather sweet, in fact. But it was a different matter for her.

But oh, Joseph had a wicked tongue, truly wicked. She ran her fingers through his hair and ground down a little before taking his hands and moving them to her thighs. “So good,” she panted. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. She rode his face a little, letting him get in deep, and soon, she was coming hard, gripping his hair hard and tipping her head back. She stayed where she was for a second, riding out the waves of pleasure, and then climbed off a little stiffly. She sat back on her haunches and swept her hair back from her face.

“Do you think you’ve earned it?” she asked, one hand creeping up Joseph’s thigh. He propped himself up on his elbows and gave her a pleading look.

“Please, Mistress,” he rasped. His cock was hard and leaking against his thigh, and she could tell how close he was.

“Do you think you’ve earned it?” she repeated. Her hand had stopped just short of the base of his cock. “Tell me. Yes or no.”

“Yes, Mistress. Please, I’ve been good.”

“You have, haven’t you?” And with that, Jinny finally closed her hand around his cock, and he let out a strangled cry of relief. He rocked into her hand as she jerked him off, his head tipped back and his eyes closed in pleasure. When he came, it was long and messy and had him biting his hand to stop himself from moaning too loud, tears of ecstasy and relief pricking at his eyes. Jinny stroked him through it until her hand on his cock became too much, and then she let him lick her hand clean. She smiled.

“Such a good boy.”


End file.
